


tie yourself to me

by rosecake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Introspection, Oral Sex, References to Past Injury, Restraints, references to past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: For Alana, it was enough that Margot understood.





	tie yourself to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



Margot held a piece of herself back the first time they slept together. Alana noticed, but didn't hold it against her, because Alana had plenty secret parts of herself that she wanted to keep safely hidden away too. Why shouldn't Margot have her own secrets? She had the right to keep herself safe. It wasn't as if she owed Alana anything.

For Alana, it was enough that Margot understood.

None of her old friends really understood. She got quite a bit of sympathy, of course, but she can imagine the conversations that went on behind her back. _Did you hear what happened to poor Alana? She had bad judgement, she trusted the wrong people, and she got thrown out of a window and smashed to pieces. What a shame. She used to have such a nice life._ None of them understood at all, though, even though most of them had years of education just to be better at _understanding_. Will and Jack were different, but they were too close to it, too tied up in all the mistakes and betrayals that still kept her awake at night.

Everyone alive dealt with tragedy, dealt with suffering, that was a universal constant. Still, none of her friends or colleagues had ever gone through anything on the level of Hannibal fucking Lecter. Margot was different, though. Margot had also crossed over that threshold from standard human suffering into the sort of waking, feverish nightmare that most people only ever read about in books. Margot understood what it was like when the monsters got _creative_ on you.

Alana didn't need to know every piece of her, every corner of her mind. She knew enough to know that Margot understood her, and that was all she needed.

And afterwards, when Margot started talking about fertility and murder and inheritance laws, Alana wanted to help her. Maybe they didn't owe each other anything right then, but it might be nice if they did in the future.

*

"We could leave," said Alana, once the murder was done and Mason's body had been removed. "Find a nice apartment in the city, maybe."

The police were satisfied with the explanations they were given as to Mason's death, and while the lawyers would take longer to work out the final disposition of the Verger fortune, the worst of it was behind them. Mason was dead, and even if they lost the estate, they'd still be alive.

"No," said Margot. She held one hand over her stomach, protectively. It was a habit with her, one she'd only picked up recently, and Alana wasn't sure if she was even aware that she was doing it. "I went through so much for this place. It's mine now, I'm not just going to leave it behind."

Alana nodded in agreement. The place still unsettled her, gave her the chills when she was alone, but she wasn't alone very often these days. She was willing to live with the unease if it was what Margot wanted.

It's a little strange to her how quickly and deeply she has become invested in Margot's happiness, but trauma could tie two people together far faster and tighter than all the breezy dinner dates in the world. Alana had learned that the hard way. That was one thing she had to agree with Hannibal about, as much as she hated to agree with him on anything these days - there was nothing quite so inmate as committing murder together.

*

Even though Margot was adamant about staying, it took time for her to really ease into the fact that things had changed. It wasn't until they'd thoroughly scoured the mansion and removed all trace of Mason that she started to open up. She smiled more and her posture softened, and sometimes when she talked about the future there was genuine excitement in her voice.

When she finally came out with the silk rope and the handcuffs, it seemed like a natural evolution. Alana tried to resist the urge to psychoanalyze, but she was damaged by her profession and couldn't stop herself.

"When was the last time you felt like you were in control of your life?" she asked. There was a blindfold in the box Margot had presented her with, and she slid the cool silk of it between her fingers, imagining what it would feel like warm from Margot's body heat.

"Never," said Margot, casually, and Alana's heart twisted. Every time Alana thought she was numb to heartbreak something happened to remind her that she wasn't. At least not when it came to Margot. "But I trust you."

She wondered how long Margot had had these things for, and if she'd ever felt safe enough to actually use them with another person. It all looked new to Alana.

"I'm surprised there's no riding crop in here," said Alana.

Margot inhaled slightly, and licked her lips before answering. "I could go get one right now, if you wanted," she said.

"We can work up to that," said Alana. Margot was flushed just from the thought of it, and a whole realm of lovely possibilities was opening up in Alana's mind. For the moment, though, she was satisfied with what she had in front of her. "I think there's plenty here to keep us entertained for now."

*

Alana sat in a high-backed chair, her legs spread wide enough to make room for Margot to kneel before her. The movement hurt in all the places where the fall had shattered her bones, because the best medicine money could buy hadn't been able to put her pelvis back together entirely right. Not everything could be fixed once it had been broken. Now every time she moved she thought of the fall, and everything that came before it, and everything that came after. But it was worth the pain to feel pleasure again, to feel Margot's mouth envelope her cunt, to feel Margot's warm tongue pressing against her clit.

After the fall Alana thought sex was something outside of her reach, something her body was never going to let her enjoy again, and every time with Margot she was happy to be proven wrong again.

Margot, who was beautiful even at her worst, was an absolute vision blindfolded and on her knees. Her hands were tied securely behind her back, and there was a collar around her neck, a collar that Alana currently held the leash to. She pulled on it just hard enough to make the collar tug against Margot's neck. Margot moaned as the leather dug lightly into the skin of her neck, and the vibrations of the sound felt just as wonderful as her tongue.

"Oh, Margot," sighed Alana, throwing a leg over Margot's shoulder to rest against her back and pull her in tighter. Alana was still wearing her shoes because she knew Margot liked it that way, liked the feel of the patent leather of Alana's heels digging into her back when Alana came. A lightening flash of pain went up Alana's side at the sudden motion, but she was quickly approaching the point where pain and pleasure felt the same to her. It was so nice to just _feel_. "I love seeing you like this so much."

Margot's mouth was too occupied for a coherent response, and she only moaned softly as she pressed her face closer, trying to bury herself as deeply in Alana's cunt as she could. Alana was already so close, she always got so close so fast when Margot got on her knees.

She crossed her other leg over Margot's shoulder, and any protest from her still fragile bones was overwhelmed by the glorious feeling of her impending orgasm. She pulled Margot closer with her legs, and the leash slipped from her grasp as she slid her fingers through Margot's hair and used her hands to hold her in place, too.

Her whole body tightened reflexively as her orgasm came over her. She held Margot firmly in place through the orgasm and then for a minute into the warm, pleasant afterglow, wondering how long it would take before Margot protested, or wanted to be let up.

But Margot didn't complain. She waited there, patiently resting on her knees which surely must have been aching at that point, and didn't move until Alana pulled on the collar hard enough to urge her to her feet.

It took Margot a moment to find her balance, with her hands tied behind her back and her upper torso pulled slightly forward by the way Alana was holding her leash. Her legs were parted just wide enough for Alana to slip her hand in between them. Alana drew her fingers across Margot's cunt, and if a small part of her was worried that she'd pushed Margot too far, that she'd taken too much just because it had been offered, the slick wet heat at her core put those fears to rest.

"You do love being on your knees, don't you?" said Alana, stroking a hand against Margot, letting her fingers slip in a little deeper with each stroke.

"Yes," said Margot, shuddering. "I could stay like-" she started to stay, but she was cut off by a moan when Alana slipped a few fingers roughly inside of her. "I could stay like that forever," she finished, once she'd had a moment to collect herself. Her voice was still tremulous, though, and there was a flush across her face, and Alana felt satisfaction coursing through her.

Margot might be standing over her, but it was still Alana who had control of the situation. Alana was the one responsible for Margot's trembling, and Margot was powerless to do anything but want it. Alana could remove the collar and the blindfold and the ties around her wrists, and Margot would still be powerless to do anything but want it.

"Is it hard to stand like that?" asked Alana. It must be, she could already see Margot's legs straining from the tension of holding her position. "I could tell you to get on the bed instead. I could untie your hands, tell you to finish yourself off while I watched." She'd done that with other partners before. She liked watching.

"No," said Margot, desperation dripping off the word. "No, I want you. It always feels better when it's your hands."

Alana smiled, pleased to hear Margot say it. She thought about having her do it anyway, thought about watching while Margot writhed in frustration on the bed, and she could already feel herself getting wet again at the prospect. But Margot was already so close to coming right then, and the night was still young. Alana would have plenty of chances to see her spread out defenseless on the bed before they were done.

"Okay," she said, rolling a thumb against Margot's clit. She could feel the tremors building in Margot's body, and suddenly the thought of Margot coming on her hand was just as nice as the thought of watching her on the bed. "Are you close, Margot?"

"Yes," said Margot, her voice thick, except she wasn't so much close as she was already there, her cunt pulsing around Alana's fingers as she came. Alana raised her free hand to Margot's waist, steadying her so that she didn't fall over.

When she pulled her hand away, Margot slid easily back down on her knees.

"Open your mouth," said Alana, and Margot obeyed immediately. Alana slipped her already wet fingers into Margot's waiting mouth, and Margot didn't have to be told to lick them clean.

"Good girl," said Alana. Margot had such pretty eyes, and she was tired of not being able to see them, so she used her free hand to push the blindfold off. Margot blinked against the sudden light, her eyelashes fluttering. "Now get on the bed."

Her bones cracked in protest as she stood to follow, but her cunt was already throbbing with desire again, and Alana had no intention of letting the pain stop her. As the pregnancy moved along things were only going to get more difficult for her, and she didn't want to deny herself a second of pleasure in the meantime.

"What do you want from me?" asked Margot as she laid back on the bed.

That first night, Alana hadn't wanted much. Just someone who understood, someone who could offer comfort. But even though it hadn't been that long ago, it felt like a lifetime had gone by. Things had changed.

"Everything," she said. "I want everything you have."

"It's all yours," said Margot, opening her legs as Alana climbed over her. "Everything I have is already yours."


End file.
